


Welcome To Suburbia

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cows, F/M, Milking, Weight Gain, fat!Ben, fat!Dean, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean moves in with Lisa he finally finds a use for his milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Suburbia

One of the best things about suburban family life with Lisa is that his milk is regularly being used. When it was just him and Sam, the milk was left to sit heavy and uncomfortable in his swollen udder. When Sam finally milked him down he merely threw it all away. Dean thought it was weird to drink something that came from his own body and Sam was never one for milk in the first place. But Lisa likes to cook with the milk, making all sorts of sauces and creamy soups and baked goods, so now his udder rarely goes a day without milking. Of course, Lisa just likes to _cook_ such cream-laden food. She eats much more healthily herself. That means the majority of the rich, fattening food goes to Dean, who has no qualms about his milk as an ingredient in food. The rest of the food goes to Ben, who absolutely loves Dean’s milk. 

Lisa knows she can be a pushover. That's how Ben got blanket permission to drink his fill of Dean’s nutrient-dense milk. Ben’s a big kid and only getting bigger so his fill is sometimes as much milk as Dean has to give. And Dean makes a lot of milk, more than he made before he moved in with the Braeden’s. It seems that the more he eats, the more milk he produces. And he eats like there's no greater pleasure in the world. The entire neighborhood knows the men of the house must be eating _something_ to make them so fat. Even with Dean rarely going outside it seems that all the gossipers know exactly how big he is. Ben's a much easier target. It's something of a spectacle to see him waddling to the bus in the morning, straining against a stomach full of milk. Lisa thinks Ben will eventually overtake Dean in size at the rate he's going—as huge as he is and only fourteen years old. But, Dean will remind her with a mouthful of pie, he's still gaining weight at a steady clip. It won't be long before he reaches truly immense proportions. Lisa has a moment of fleeting worry for how incredibly fat her boys are getting but then Dean hiccups and Lisa remembers how much his eating turns her on. She puts the matter out of her head entirely and heads upstairs to do a load of laundry.

Ben is home from school not much later, panting from the exhaustion of waddling off the bus and up the sidewalk. He smiles when he sees Dean sitting on the couch—or rather he smiles at the site of his full udder, so swollen that his teats stick straight out. He makes his way to a nearby chair and plops down, breathing deeply. After a minute he grouses, “I wish I had a cup so I could get some milk. I’m too tired to go to the kitchen.”

“You don’t really need a cup, do you?” Dean asks. He looks at his bulk consideringly, then reaches down to scoop up as much of his belly as he can to better expose his udder. “I bet you could sit on the floor and just squirt it into your mouth.”

“Hmm,” Ben murmurs, studying Dean’s udder. He gets heavily to his feet. “Alright, I’ll try it.”

Dean shuffles forward on the couch until his udder is all but dragging on the carpet between this ankles. He spreads his legs wide apart so that Ben has room to plop down on the floor in front of him. Ben pats his udder and smiles at how taut it is. Dean's practically leaking cream. Ben pinches one teat and aims into his open mouth but ends up squirting the carpet. He tries again but this time the milk dribbles down his shirt. He gives a huff and then closes his lips over the teat, sucking and pinching at the same time so that a steady stream of milk pours into his mouth. Dean groans at the feeling of pressure being relieved. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten so uncomfortably full until he was emptied a little. He leans back on the couch and lets himself sink into the soft cushions. He can tell from the strong suction on his teat that Ben is still going strong. He stretches a little bit and closes his eyes.

Ben can tell that Dean has fallen asleep. It makes it a little less weird that he’s sucking on him. He knows there’s still plenty of milk in Dean’s udder even with the pressure going down. Now Ben feels the pressure as his stomach fills with milk. The feeling of being full is always euphoric enough to make him hungry for more. He continues to suck down Dean's milk.

Fifteen minutes later, Ben is still drinking. His stomach is completely distended, filled to capacity with sloshing milk, but Dean’s teats are still giving a trickle of cream so Ben continues to slurp it up. Once he laps up the last drop he lets go of Dean’s now-floppy udder and rolls onto his back. His enormous gut feels bloated beyond anything he’s felt before. He spreads his legs apart and gasps when he feels his gut plop onto the carpet between his knees. He can’t believe that his belly is so big that it reaches all the way down past his enormous thighs to the floor below. And yet it’s round enough to sit like a mountain on top of him, rising up so high that he can’t see much over it. He reaches his hands out, wondering what lies between this mountain slope and the puddle of blubber between his legs, but he can’t reach far enough to find the end of his belly. 

And then, despite the satisfaction of a full belly, he’s overwhelmed by a desire to find a mirror so he can _see_ what he looks like. He presses his palms to the floor and tries to push himself up into a sitting position, but finds himself unable to budge. He tries again, but still can’t strain forward enough to get more than a few inches off the floor. He figures his belly is just too big to accommodate sitting up so instead he tries to roll onto his side. He anticipates a painful sloshing as his mammoth belly goes crashing to the floor beside him but he finds that he can’t roll over either. He pushes himself again, then one more time, but finally has to admit it: he’s stuffed himself to the magical point of being unable to move until his stomach digests. He lets himself relax against the carpet, merely accepting his immobility. He folds one arm behind his head and hugs the other around his gut, patting it amicably. He relishes the way the blubber wobbles and ripples. Temporary immobility is much more pleasant than he would have thought. His only regret is that he can’t get at the sack of fat between his legs. He would love to be able to knead it and feel it’s squishy texture. But, he thinks, as he continues to slap at his gut, the flab within reach isn’t half bad either.

That’s how Lisa finds him when she comes downstairs, carrying a basket of laundry. At first she smiles, thinking both he and Dean are snoozing, but then she sees Dean’s drained udder and notices that Ben’s belly has distended into a gargantuan ball. As soon as she pieces it together she hears the faint slapping sounds and sees that Ben is blissfully playing with his flab. “Ben, honey, get up,” she says. Between Ben’s distended stomach and the fact that he’s so clearly enjoying his blubber, Lisa can sense that they’re on a precarious edge.

“I can’t, mom.” Ben’s voice comes from beyond the pile of fat. “I’m too full. I tried to get up and I couldn’t.”

“Oh,” Lisa says.

“I would really love a snack though,” Ben says hopefully. “Do you think you could bring me some cake?” 

Lisa thinks about it. “I guess so.”

Lisa watches with dismay as Ben takes the cake and devours it, all while flat on his back.

After that, Ben makes a habit of sucking right from Dean’s teats. He drinks so much that Dean has unconsciously increased his food intake so that he produces enough milk. Now Dean spends most of his time on the couch with a serving platter full of food balanced on his gut. He shovels it into his mouth with both hands, then puts the empty tray aside and spreads his legs to expose his udder. Ben drinks until there’s nothing left. Then Lisa brings more food, another platter for Dean and a heaping platter for Ben. 

It isn’t long before Dean’s enormous gut sits heavy and solid on the floor between his feet when he sits in his favorite spot on the couch. His udder is completely enveloped by fat. Lisa has to hold back Dean's belly for Ben to be able to drink from him. 

Ben has gained almost as much weight. He sits on a couch across from Dean, eating from his own platter of food. The combination of milk and food means Ben is quickly growing to Dean's size. It won't be long until both of their bellies rest on the floor. 

Lisa should be horrified, but they're way past the point of stopping. She keeps the food coming.


End file.
